


Pretty Boy Swag

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's still about Warriors though, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linked Universe 2020 Zine, Linked Universe Zine, Oneshot, POV Wild (Linked Universe), Sign Language, i guesS??????, idk how to tag this lol i dont even remember writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: Warriors is, for lack of a better term, eccentric.  Warriors was a confident man as well, which served to be a nuisance at some points. But he was never overconfident.All the confidence that he possessed was backed up with evidence or some sort of proof to back up his statement.Warriors was a pretty boy, to sum it all up.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Pretty Boy Swag

Warriors is, for lack of a better term, eccentric. Maybe flamboyant, as well. Sometimes he was nice, but Wild had never been there to see it happen, only seeing the Captain’s pranks on others. Warriors was a confident man as well, which served to be a nuisance at some points. But he was never overconfident. 

All the confidence that he possessed was backed up with evidence or some sort of proof to back up his statement. Whenever Warriors said that he could take on a gang of Moblins, he would. Whenever Warriors bet fifty rupees that he could get that girl across the bar to fall head over heels for him, well, someone was fifty rupees short. 

Warriors was a pretty boy, to sum it all up.

And he was in Gerudo Town. In the vai clothing. 

Wild wasn’t sure…  _ how _ Warriors got the vai clothing, and Wolfie seemed equally as confused when he stepped up to Warriors and sniffed his leg, recognizing the captain immediately. While Wild’s clothing were teal, with the bottom half appearing sort of purplish, Warriors clothing were red and pink with the same gold accents. He could see Warriors’ scarf tucked into the side of his pants.

The Captain patted Wolfie on the head, who proceeded to just bark at him. “Sh,” Warriors laughed quietly, placing a finger against his lips through his veil. Warriors’ eyes crinkled slightly, and Wild could tell that the man was smiling. 

Wild walked up to Warriors, and tapped on his shoulder.

The blonde tilted his head, before his eyes widened slightly, and he began to laugh once more. 

Interesting. 

* * *

They’re in an isolated part of town when Warriors sighed in relief, and stretched his arms above his head. “I didn’t expect to see you two here,” he whispered, looking around cautiously. 

“What are you doing here?” Wild said, equally as quiet. He shifted from one foot to the other as he scratched his arm. 

Warriors put most of his weight onto one leg as he placed his hand on his hip. “I heard that there was supposed to be some of the best clothes and items here, so I wanted to check it out, bring something home to my family. My sisters like those kinds of things,” Warriors explained with a wave of his hand. 

“How did you get in here, though?” Wild asked, looking at Warriors clothes. 

“Oh, I just walked in.”

"You just… walked in.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s not how that works.”

“Is it though?” Warriors said, his voice pitched slightly higher. “Like, I passed some guy who was selling ‘vai’ and ‘voe’ clothes out front, and I was like, ‘hey, it’s hot as fuck as here, might as well’, so I did, changed, and then I just walked in,” he explained, holding his palm out as he used his other hand to make a walking motion with his fingers of his palm. “That easy.”

“Do you even- do you  _ know _ what vai and voe are?”

“Nah,” Warriors said, shrugging. “I do look pretty fine in this though, don’t I?” Warriors grinned, turning slightly. He studied Wild’s own clothes for a moment. “That doesn’t fit you right. Did you buy the wrong size? Cause it looks horrible.”

Wild blushed, and he was glad that his veil covered his cheeks. “No, I just- why does it matter to you?” Wild grumbled, patting at his clothes. He will admit, they  _ were _ a little loose, but he didn’t mind it. “Does it really look that bad?”

“Oh my Hylia, it could look  _ sooo _ much better when it actually fits right.” Warriors slung his arm over Wild’s shoulder, leaning into the Champion. “Like, it looks fine… I guess, but it could be a lot better.” Warriors was obviously grinning behind his veil, and there was a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Wild sighed. “Alright, lets go get the right size I guess.”

“Yes!” Warriors shouted, placing his hands on Wild shoulders, pushing him, not minding as the champion began to stumble. “You won’t regret this!”

* * *

Wild was starting to regret this. 

Warriors said they were going to be fast, but he ended up spending hours wandering through the plaza with Wolfie behind them, obviously getting annoyed when he started to nip at their fingertips. 

_ “I know we already got you the right size _ ,” Warriors signed, “ _ but I want to get something for everyone. Like a souvenir.” _

_ “Why?” _ Wild signed back.

_ “Cause I want to. Obviously.” _

Wild puts up an ‘ok’ sign, and he follows Warriors wordlessly.

* * *

Warriors was gradually getting more and more infuriated as time went on. He wasn’t finding anything that he wanted to get for the group, couldn’t find something that he deemed the other Links would like.

Shit, he wasn’t sure he  _ knew _ what the other Links would like. Maybe he should just give up on looking for a gift for the rest of them. Maybe just find a random trinket? He knew the veteran liked trinkets. He just wanted to get everyone something for being able to put up with him, and for being there for him through everything.

There’s a tap on his shoulder, and Warriors sighed as he turned to face Wild.  _ “It’s okay _ ,” Wild signed, looking around.  _ “We can get them something some other time.” _

_ "But…”  _ Warriors paused, his hands stilling in mid air. Wolfie was laying down at their foot where they were standing. The sun was slowly beginning to set. They probably  _ should _ be leaving and going back to the group… “ _ I want to get them something _ .”

“ _ You will _ ,” Wild sighed, before patting Warriors shoulder comfortingly. “ _ Don’t worry. We’ll find them the best gift ever.” _

Warriors snorted. “ _ Promise?” _

_ “Promise.” _

The Captain sighed, turning to go back to the entrance.  _ “Alright then, kid. Let’s get out of here.” _

Wild nodded as he patted his thigh, signifying Wolfie to follow them as they made their way out of Gerudo Town.

* * *

Warriors was many things. Eccentric, flamboyant, confident, to name a few. He was also able to focus quite heavily on a task when he put his mind to it. 

Wild was glad to learn that Warriors was, indeed, kind and caring, despite the fact that he didn’t show it often. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i dont remember writing this but it's for the zine and we got permission to finally post it since it got put in announcement for everyone to see, so here it is!!! i havent even been in this fandom for a minute either though lmao 
> 
> and why does warriors know sign language???? idk i like to think that young Time taught him back during the war with Cia and he just continued to learn on his own


End file.
